


Impure (Dirty)

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Purity, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Titus 1:15</b>
  <br/>
  <i>To the pure, all things are pure; but to those who are defiled and unbelieving, nothing is pure, but both their mind and their conscience are defiled.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impure (Dirty)

_[Photoset.](https://smack-that-assbutt.tumblr.com/post/147552347293/pure-always-pure-always-clean-he-who-has) _

Pure.  Always pure, always clean.   _He who has clean hands and heart._ Never touched. Not before now.  _Innocent_. _Innocent, undefiled, separated from sinners and exalted above the heavens._

He must remain pure.   _You must remain pure, Castiel._ His body trembles beneath deft fingers, light touches, and he is drowning.  It was never supposed to feel so good, to be touched in this way.  He was supposed to hate it and everything about it.  He draws in a harsh breath and fills his lungs, breaks free from his boggy nightmares, and lets himself feel this.

Not pure, then.   _Impure._

Where has his morality gone, if he is allowed to feel this?  This pleasure; this thing; this burning, sinful treachery that he cannot bring himself to stop.  Bruises blossom on his hips and thighs; welts from teeth and lingering kisses begin to form against his skin.

_To the pure, all things are pure; but to those who are defiled and unbelieving, nothing is pure, but both their mind and their conscience are defiled._

And he moans, because he is dirty; he is not pure.  He never was pure to begin with, if it means he cannot have this feeling ever again. This warmth; this wonderful push and pull that he feels when his body presses close to his lover’s.  The rush he gets and the wonderful, pitiful moan he releases when he feels Dean’s head dip between his legs again to worship him like _he_ is the Holy one.

What _blasphemy._

He will never be the same after this.  As he lets go to the sensations, he knows that he is ruined. He is _destroyed._

And he loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> Bible Verses: [X](http://bible.knowing-jesus.com/Hebrews/7/26), [X](http://bible.knowing-jesus.com/Psalm/24/3), [X](http://bible.knowing-jesus.com/Titus/1/15)


End file.
